


Halloween Oreos

by AvatarTonksoftheUSWNT1397



Series: Despite All the Odds [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, College, Fluff, M/M, Oreos, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarTonksoftheUSWNT1397/pseuds/AvatarTonksoftheUSWNT1397
Summary: Bram wasn’t entirely sure when he made the decision to make the three hour drive from Columbia to Haverford. The last concrete memory he had was of Simon calling him that morning pre-anxiety attack.





	Halloween Oreos

           Bram wasn’t entirely sure when he made the decision to make the three hour drive from Columbia to Haverford. The last concrete memory he had was of Simon calling him that morning pre-anxiety attack. The actual conversation lasted about two minutes, while the phone call lasted over an hour. Once Bram knew that Simon was safe and asleep in his apartment he went on auto-pilot making sure he had all the books he needed and enough clothes in case he decided to a bit longer than just the weekend.  


            He was pleasantly surprised to find the grocery store relatively peaceful and empty. After all, it was ten o’clock on a Friday night, and after working in a store for two and a half years of high school he was expecting there to be at least two more two more wasted people than there were. Even though he knew Simon would be over the moon just because Bram was surprising him, he still wanted to do that extra little something. Halloween Oreos would do just the thing.  


            While there were none with the rest of the Halloween themed display, Bram was hopeful that they would be in the cookie section. But that thought was quickly diminished when he saw another guy holding what appeared to be the last pack. He was tall, slightly taller than Bram’s 6’1” frame, with shaggy brown hair and a UConn sweatshirt.  


            “Hey, so do you know if there would be another pack of Oreos anywhere else in the store?”  


            “Of the Halloween Oreos?”  


            “Yea.”  


            “No, sorry.”  


            “Damn, okay, what would be the next best Oreo then?”  


            The stranger took a minute to think about it. Bram could see his brown eyebrows slightly furrow, the tired expression on his face, and the dark color that was plaguing him under his eyes. Definitely a student. “I would say probably the birthday cake ones.”  


            “He hates those. . . Have you ever had the rocky road ones?”  


            “Yea, they were surprisingly really good actually.”  


            “Maybe I’ll give those a shot, maybe he’ll like them. He’s an Oreo traditionalist at heart.”  


            “Your brother?” These were the moments Bram hated. To say it or not say, that was the question. He doesn’t know the people here, doesn’t know how they think or feel. But he also doesn’t live here so if things go badly he just won’t stop in this small town next time he makes the trip.  


            “No, boyfriend. His anxiety’s been really bad since the semester started so I thought I’d surprise him with a visit and his favorite comfort food . . .” Bram’s voice trailed off in his nervousness.  


            The guy’s face softened, giving Bram a look of understanding, the kind that only other people like him have. “Well if he’s a traditionalist at heart then he’s a smart guy, my sister likes all these funky ones that I can’t stand. But it all works out in the end cause I get to keep the regular ones, and she keeps all those weird ones. . . Why don’t you get him the regular ones then?”  


            “I mean, I could, but the Halloween ones are kind of our thing.” Bram could feel the tips of his mouth curve up into a small smile.  


            Letting out a snort the guy said, “I didn’t know couples had specific Oreos that were their 'thing.’”  


            “Well that’s kind of a long story. Goes all the way back to our high school days.” It was one that Bram still hadn’t shared with anyone, with the exception of Garrett, and it was one he didn’t plan on sharing with anyone else for the time being.  


            “And you guys are still together? Me and my partner broke up, like, one month after we both started at different universities.”  


            “Yea, it’s been hard and a lot of work, especially since he’s here in PA and I’m up in NYC. But it’s definitely worth it. It’ll be officially five years next month, but it’s really been five and a half years already.”  


            The guy’s eyes grew big from surprise. High school couples barely make it past the first year, let alone five. “Wow! Congrats to you two.”  


            “Thanks man.” Bram’s cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much. Nothing made him smile like Simon. It was at the point where everyone referred to it as his “Simon Face.”  


            “Listen, if these will make him happy I will gladly hand them over to you. Especially considering you’ve probably already driven at least three hours, and you probably still have a ways to go. So you probably just wanna get out of here, and pass out at his place.”  


            “That’s basically what’ll happen when I get there, and thank you. It’ll save me from driving around for the next thirty minutes trying to find another place they’d be.” Bram could just see it, getting there and Simon having no idea what to do besides tackle Bram in a hug and nestle himself into Bram’s light blue hoodie. They’d settle down with a movie, most likely Harry Potter, and they’d both be passed out within minutes. It was a glorious thing to look forward to.


End file.
